The present invention generally relates to vehicle headlamps and more specifically to reflectors utilized with a light emitting diodes for the low beam and high beams for providing a desired luminous intensity distribution from the headlamp and forming an appropriate beam shape for particular motor vehicles. The present invention more specifically relates to a parabolic reflector of a vehicle headlamp wherein a plurality of reflecting elements or panels provides a desired luminous intensity distribution which is realized by each panel having a reflector panel angle, defined herein as the angle between a light beam from a light emitting diode traveling to a specific reflector panel and a beam reflected by the reflector panel.